


Sussurrando Magic

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Se è possibile controllare le persone con la tua voce, ma non è possibile controllare quel potere... non è più di una maledizione che un potere?





	Sussurrando Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Ho appena insegnato a me stesso latino nel corso degli ultimi anni e volevo provare a tradurre alcune storie un andare. Se ho commesso degli errori, la prego di dirmelo.

Il motivo perché Mathew parla in un sussurro è perché la sua voce è magica quando parlate ad alta voce. La sua voce può controllare qualsiasi esseri magici nelle vicinanze di, qualsiasi che sentirlo, e il problema è che nazioni certamente non sono umane, né sono la società che tengono come fate di Inghilterra e di Norvegia.

Il motivo per il suo silenzio è semplice. Non vuole far male a nessuno. Non mai più. Non dopo quello che era successo l'ultima volta. Egli non aveva mai voluto fare del male a suo fratello. Non mai. Tutto quello che poteva dire ora... era che era fortunato Inghilterra era lì e Norvegia era stati sopra per una visita, e che essi avevano cancellato di tutti ricordi dell'incidente.

Egli sapeva e avessero saputo che sarebbe diventato un paria sociale se qualcuno aveva ricordato (una volta momentaneamente diede loro indietro i loro ricordi così che sapevano la situazione... modo che erano più flessibile e più facile da controllare e comandò loro di aiutarlo). Così ora egli era l'unico che lo sapeva, e ancora era ancora riuscito a rivelarsi un disastro sociale, solo perché lui era sempre batter ciglio lontano da conversazioni e gli altri in generale.

Ed è stato tutto a causa della sua gola darn. Beh, sue corde vocali.

Perché non avrebbe avuto un più generale controllo magico come i membri del Club Magic? Perché nessun altro sembrano essere afflitti da un potere indisciplinato?

Non è giusto. Non è giusto...

Le altre nazioni finalmente vederlo per un po' di tempo e andare in un bar ma Mathew è inorridito per scoprire che egli non può controllare il suo volume e parla a voce alta mentre al bar (che ha una cotta per Gilbert) e sa che è sua magia che rende Gilbert , che aveva solo mai visto lui come un amico, inizio a flirtare con lui e così fugge casa dove realizza Kumajirou andare strisciando distanza quando si tratta di indagare e vede il Canada grida.

"I solo che non voglio farti del male ragazzi," Mathew soffocato fuori come rimase fissando il fuoco con lacrime sul suoi occhi.

E fu allora che Mathew ha deciso che parlando tranquillamente appena non abbastanza. Non avrebbe potuto alcuna interazione con il suo collega nazioni. Mai più. Era troppo pericoloso, per loro e soprattutto per lui. Non voleva fare chiunque essere costretto a fare nulla. E ' stato semplicemente immorale.

Mathew sentì un altro strappo lungo la guancia, e fu allora che decise che avrebbe chiamato il suo primo ministro al mattino per dare l'annuncio che la nazione del Canada non avrebbe partecipato a più riunioni di persona. Egli potrebbe sempre solo rispondere alle e-mail e scrivere appunti dopo tutto...

Con quello deciso, Mathew si addormentò.

E, la mattina successiva, il primo ministro è stato convocato e compone le modalità.

Per quanto riguardava Mathew, mai vedrebbe uno qualsiasi dei suoi compagni nazioni nuovamente. Egli non sarebbe mai vedere suo fratello ancora una volta, suo papà, Inghilterra... o Prussia.

Soprattutto non Prussia.


End file.
